


Nuzzling

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Softness, Sweetness, instincts, nuzzling, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Nuzzling is an affectionate action that happens between pack members, it is an important part of bonding. There is no difference between the secondary sexes on how much they nuzzle, but mated couples and families tend to nuzzle more.Keith is worried about Lance after they leave Earth, he spends the whole day trying to keep him happy.





	Nuzzling

_Nuzzling is an affectionate action that happens between pack members, it is an important part of bonding. There is no difference between the secondary sexes on how much they nuzzle, but mated couples and families tend to nuzzle more._

Lance was fast asleep, spread out across the bed, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Keith smiled lightly as he watched him, resting a hand lightly on Lance’s chest. The alpha didn’t stir, sleeping on with not a care in the world. Keith smiled, leaning down to rest his hand on Lance’s shoulder and his chin on his hand. He liked this, laying beside Lance without a care in the world. Unfortunately, they did need to get up soon, soon, but not yet…he could watch Lance for a little longer.

Keith let out a long breath, they really did need to get up for breakfast. He didn’t want it to get to the point where they were going to be disturbed. It was their first night in the new castle, their fist night away from earth since they’d landed there again. He just wanted to make sure that Lance was alright. Cosmo sniffled around the bottom of the bed, jumping off and trotting over to the door to look longingly at it. Yeah, it was time to get up.

Shifting slightly, Keith began to nuzzle gently under Lance’s jaw, pecking lightly at the skin before shifting to nuzzle against his scent gland. Lance shifted slightly, humming and twitching slightly. Keith nipped lightly at the soft skin, shifting to press completely against him. Lance groaned lightly, his arm curling around Keith’s back.

“Hey sweetheart,” Lance said softly, eyes fluttering open.  
“Morning,” Keith said, nuzzling under his ear.  
Lance stretched, muscles flexing as he let out a groan.  
“I could get used to this,” Lance hummed softly, “Waking up next to you.”  
Keith huffed out a soft laugh, rubbing their noses together.  
“I’ll kick you out of bed next time.”  
“Keeeeiiiiiitttttthhhhhh!!! You’re so mean to me!” Lance said.  
He wriggled away from Keith a little, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow. Smirking lightly, Keith draped himself over Lance’s back, rubbing their cheeks together.

“Come on,” Keith said, “We need to get up.”  
Lance groaned again.  
“Come on, breakfast, then training,” Keith continued, rolling to the side.  
Lance groaned, louder than before. Keith rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Lance shifted to press their lips together, sliding his hand to rest on the small of Keith’s back. He really shouldn’t indulge, but Lance’s lips were so soft and his tongue so damn talented. Keith pulled away, smiling as Lance began to pepper his face with kisses.  
“This won’t get you out of training,” Keith said.  
Lance let out a huff, dropping his head to rest on Keith’s shoulder. Reaching up, Keith knotted his fingers in Lance’s hair.  
“But…we can cuddle after?” Keith said.

Lance pulled away, frowning suspiciously.  
“You’ll give up your afternoon training to cuddle with me?”  
Keith felt his cheeks heat up, “I mean…yeah?”  
A brilliant smile spread over Lance’s face and he crushed Keith into a hug, squishing his nose uncomfortably against Lance’s chest.  
“Awh! Keith! That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me!”  
“Don’t expect it to happen again,” he said, rolling off the bed to stand up and stretch.  
Keith wandered over, first to let Cosmo out, who had begun to whimper over dramatically, then to search through the chest of draws for some clothes. He could smell Lance approaching, a warm friendly scent Keith had learnt to appreciate. Warm arm curled around Keith’s waist, Lance pressing his entire body against Keith’s back. Ducking his head down, Lance nuzzled Keith’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure I’ll find a way to convince you,” Lance said, before letting him go.  
Keith grumbled slightly in the back of his throat, that was dirty.

****

Bringing down the witch was their top priority, after Lotor’s death though, she seemed to have gone underground. That was fine, it was really fine. It gave them more time to prepare…was certainly not making Keith antsy…not at all. So…maybe he’d pushed the team a little too much but in his defence…Allura was enthusiastically pushing forwards too.

The five of them worked amazingly together now, keeping up with almost whatever the training deck threw at them.  
“Come on,” Keith said, “One more round.”  
“That’s what she said,” Lance replied, splayed across Hunk’s knee.  
Allura shot him a disapproving look, but there was a slight smile twitching up the corners of her mouth.  
“Come on,” she said, “Once more.”  
“End me!” Pidge shouted dramatically.  
“I don’t think I can stand up,” Lance said, splaying out.  
“I can’t get up,” Hunk said, gesturing to Lance on his knee.  
“I suppose it is time for lunch,” Allura said.  
Keith realised he’d lost the argument, without Allura on his side, he had no hope. Didn’t mean he was going to try.  
“Come on guys,” he said, “Just a little more.”  
“By the time it takes us to do one more round, get a shower and have lunch ready, it’ll practically be dinner,” Lance said, dropping his head back to look at Keith upside down.  
“Exactly,” Hunk said, gesturing at Lance.  
Keith sighed, looking down at three hopeful faces.  
“Fine,” he said, he’d lost the argument before it had even started, “Get cleaned up.”

The three of them practically sprang to their feet, all of a sudden filled with energy.  
“Once more and I’d have had to let the training deck take me,” Pidge said, “See how long it would take for it to accept me as a part of it.”  
“I have lost the feeling in my legs,” Hunk groaned, “I would’ve had to fight sitting down.”  
“It’s ok guys,” Lance said, “If logic hadn’t worked, I would have seduced us out of training!”  
Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Keith all burst into laughter.   
“Hey!” Lance protested, “I could have done it! I am very suave!”  
This only caused them to laugh harder. Lance crossed his arm and pouted, glaring away from them. Keith smiled, leaning up to peck him lightly on the lips. Honestly? The seduction would probably work, not that he’d ever tell Lance that.

****

After lunch was a time when everyone did their own thing. Keith normally did more training, or worked out. Sometimes, he managed to goad Lance into joining him. This time though, he agreed to snuggle with Lance, so he was going to snuggle.   
“You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Lance said, arm curled around Keith’s waist, “You can go train, I don’t mind.”  
Keith lent his head against Lance’s shoulder, pecking his jaw.  
“But what if I want to?” Keith said with a smile.  
“You two are disgusting,” Pidge said, punching Keith in the shoulder lightly.  
“Come on,” Hunk said, “It’s cute.”  
Pidge rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.  
“Just don’t get all mushy when we’re watching the movie ok?” she said.  
“Hey,” Lance protested, “I was promised cuddles and I will get my cuddles!”  
“Fine! But no smooching!” she added.  
“I’m not making any promises,” Keith grinned.  
“This day just keeps getting better!” Lance whooped.

The two of them splayed out on the sofa, Keith’s head cushioned on Lance’s shoulder. Cuddling was great, Keith loved cuddling. It got even better when Lance’s hand reached up to run through Keith’s hair. His eyes slipped closed and yeah, Keith was probably going to have a nap. On earth, mostly after their recovery, they seemed to always be occupied. There was always something to do, something that needed approval, a completely pointless meeting they had to be in attendance of. Keith didn’t get much time to relax…so being back in space was almost a relief.

The sound of the movie in the background didn’t even stir him, Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck, making a contented noise. Something warm draped over his back, a blanket he recognised. Lance said a soft thank you, before drawing it up and over Keith’s shoulders. Keith snuggled, a nap would be nice.

****

Keith woke up to soft kisses being pressed against his forehead and head, basically wherever Lance could reach with Keith pinning him down.  
“Lance?” Keith half slurred, stretching and yawning.  
“Well seen as though you lay on my chest and promptly fell asleep, I don’t know who else it could be,” Lance replied, tracing his fingers lazily up Keith’s spine.  
Keith made an irritated noise, pinching the small strip of exposed skin where Lance’s shirt had ridden up.  
“Hey! Ow!” Lance grumbled, “Do you mind?”  
“No,” Keith said, rubbing his nose against Lance’s scent gland.  
Lance snorted, squeezing Keith’s hips lightly.

Groaning and rolling his neck, Keith hummed lightly, trying to wake himself up.  
“How long have I been asleep?” Keith asked, sitting up and rubbing his eye.  
Hunk and Pidge had left, a movie was still playing quietly in the background. It was a chick flick though one of…La…Lan…fine…it was one of Keith’s favourites that Lance liked watching with him. What could he say? Keith liked romance stories…even if they were trash.   
“A few hours,” Lance shrugged, “Hunk and Pidge went to start dinner.”  
Keith’s eyes widened, “I’ve been asleep all afternoon? Why didn’t you wake me?”  
Lance shrugged, sitting up as well.  
“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you,” Lance said.

To be fair, that was such a nice nap. Keith stretched his arms above his head, arching his back. Lance was smiling at him in that stupidly sappy expression.   
“What?” Keith said, dropping his hands to his knees.  
“Nothin’,” Lance said, reaching out.  
Keith smiled, letting Lance draw him in for a kiss. His hands rested on Lance’s thighs as Lance’s cupped his face, soft presses that he didn’t seem all that interested in deepening. Keith was though.

Sliding his arms around Lance’s neck, pushing him down onto the sofa and running his tongue along Lance’s bottom lip. This…did not have the desired effect. Lance instead huffed out a laugh, pulling away slightly.   
“Eager,” he smiled.  
Keith grumbled slightly, making Lance actually laugh.  
“Ass,” Keith said, “See if I want to kiss you anymore.”  
Lance simply smirked, hands sliding down to rest on Keith’s waist.   
“Are you sure,” he said.  
A smile twitched up the corner of Keith’s mouth, before he ducked down and pressed their lips together. Lance’s chest started shaking with laughter, but Keith chose to ignore it. Again, he ran his tongue over Lance’s bottom lip, this time Lance’s lips twitched open slightly allowing Keith’s tongue to slip in.

The kiss very quickly evolved to a messy make out session, hands roaming, the messy slide of lips and tongue. Keith shifted to nip at his lip, tangling his hand in Lance’s hair.   
“Dinner’s ready…oh my!” Allura’s voice echoed through the room.  
Keith jerked away, diving to the other end of the sofa, making Lance groan in pain.   
“I was just saying dinner was ready,” Allura said, slowly backing out of the room, “But remember we all have to use this room.”  
“We weren’t going to…!” Keith began to protest, but she had already left.  
Lance was still groaning at the other end of the sofa, clutching his stomach.  
“Are you alright?” Keith asked.  
“Mmmm,” Lance groaned, “Glad it wasn’t any lower.”  
Keith winced, crawling back over to Lance’s side.  
“I’m sorry, I panicked,” he said, cupping Lance’s cheek.  
“It’s fine,” Lance said.   
He turned his head to kiss Keith’s palm before rolling off onto the floor.   
“Come on, dinner,” he said, holding out his hand.  
Keith smiled, taking it and letting Lance pull him to his feet.

****

“Come on Lance! Is that the best you can do?” Pidge taunted.  
“You just wait,” Lance laughed back, “You’ll be eating those words.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, turning the page on his book, scratching behind Cosmo’s ears. The sound of tapping controllers filled the room, Pidge and Lance falling silent as they concentrated. Coran and Allura were sat in the armchairs, both leaning forwards with their eyes fixated on the screen. Hunk was at the other side of the sofa, looking through some blueprints.

“No! No! No!” Pidge shouted suddenly, “What?! How the hell!”  
“I told you I’m amazing!” Lance said brightly.   
“I can’t believe it,” Pidge said, staring blankly at the screen.  
Lance stood up and began dancing around the room, wriggling around in the most ridiculous way. Keith buried his face in his book, how on earth did he find Lance’s dancing endearing.   
“Alright, alright sit down you dork,” Pidge said, “I’m putting something else on.”  
“Awh Pidgy, don’t be bitter,” Lance said, smirking and dropping to sit on the floor again.  
“I’m not,” Pidge said, “I’m just thinking now’s a good time to play two player now you seem to actually be succeeding.”

Lance pouted lightly, leaning back against Keith’s legs. Cosmo lent down and began to lick the side of his face. Chuckling Lance picked up his controller again, pushing Cosmo’s face away. Keith smiled, curling his hand around Cosmo’s muzzle to pull him back more comfortably onto Keith’s knee. His tail thumped lightly, whacking Hunk.  
“Sorry,” Keith said.  
Hunk smiled, scratching Cosmo’s back lightly.  
“It’s fine,” he said, “He’s getting big isn’t he?”  
“I wish I knew how big he was going to get,” Keith said, “We’ve not been able to find anything on him.”  
“Well, it’ll be exciting if he gets big enough to ride,” Hunk said.  
Keith had this horrifying image of a horse-sized Cosmo teleporting on top of him.  
“Please no,” Keith said, “He’ll flatten me.”  
Hunk snorted slightly before returning to his blueprints.

****

“Are you just going to sleep through the whole day?” Lance laughed.  
Keith groaned, opening one eye.  
“It’s evening, practically sleeping time,” he replied, tilting his head back to rest on Lance’s shoulder.  
“I’ll let you drown,” Lance said, flicking water from the back up Keith’s chest.  
“No you won’t,” Keith hummed with a stretch, “Who would put up with you then?”  
Lance pinched his side lightly, making Keith jerk away and laugh.

Keith’s ache from training was being sapped away by the heat of the water, making him hum happily. Lance lent down, nuzzling Keith’s scent gland before nipping it gently. Tilting his head to one side to give Lance more access, Keith let himself go entirely limp, trusting Lance to keep him above water.

Lance began to chuckle, his chest shaking behind Keith, disturbing him slightly and making him whine. This only seemed to make Lance laugh harder.  
“What?” Keith grumbled.  
“You’re never normally this pliant, especially not this quickly,” Lance said, “What’s up?”  
Keith rolled his eyes, why couldn’t Lance just go back to nuzzling and scenting him…that was nice.  
“Nothing’s up,” Keith said, “I’m happy.”  
Keith tilted his head a little more, making a soft noise. Luckily, Lance got the hint, ducking his head back down. Keith sighed in contentment, linking his fingers with Lance’s over his stomach.

****

Keith stepped out of the bathroom, eyes immediately landing on Lance on the bed. His eyes were far away, absently scratching Cosmo behind his ears as the wolf lay over his legs. Keith sighed, he’d been working all day to keep Lance out of his funk, he was gone for all of five minutes.

“Hey,” Keith said.  
Lance blinked, eyes slipping to Keith and a small smile spreading over his face.  
“You alright?” Keith asked, padding over and sitting on the bed.  
Lance hummed, leaning over to peck Keith’s lips, before his eyes landed on Cosmo.  
“I’m fine, just thinking,” he said.  
Keith smiled, “Careful.”  
Lance gave him a light shove, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t too upset then, just thoughtful. That was fine, Keith could deal with that.   
“Thinking about what?” he asked.  
Lance smiled softly, rubbing Cosmo’s neck. There was a long pause, where Keith tried to make his scent as comforting as possible.

“Is it strange that I miss my family already? It’s just been a day,” Lance said, “It’s a bit pathetic really.”  
Keith shuffled closer, wrapping his arm over Lance’s shoulder, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
“I miss Shiro already, when I left for the blade I missed you all within a day,” he said, “It’s not pathetic, especially if you know it will be a while before you see them again.”  
Keith trailed off slightly, tracing his fingers along Lance’s hand. There was a long pause.  
“Who are you and what did you do with my awkward boyfriend?” Lance said.  
Keith huffed in protest, pulling away slightly with a deep frown. Lance was smirking, poking Keith lightly in the cheek. Keith feigned biting Lance’s finger, a small smile creeping up on his face.

Lance reached out, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder with a smile.  
“Thank you…you dork,” Lance said.   
Keith glared at him, but it very quickly shifted into a soft smile. Cosmo made a soft protesting noise as Lance had stopped scratching him.  
“I’m sorry buddy, did I stop?” Lance cooed gently, returning his attention to the wolf.  
Keith couldn’t help but smile, tucking himself closer to Lance and nuzzling his neck.   
“You’re the dork,” Keith said.  
Lance pouted, “Meanie.”  
Smiling, Keith pecked Lance’s pout lightly, rubbing their noses together.  
“But you’re my dork,” he said.  
“Damn right I am,” Lance replied.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no meaning...only fluff...  
> I'm back! Sort of? I'm probably not going to really get back into this series properly until the end of March...this is just a nice quick little one shot I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Another thing, I am running out of ideas for this series...there are only so many a/b/o tropes out there in the world, the ones I am planning to do are: Omega Shrill, Possessiveness, Submission, Mating, Mediator, Chirruping and Nurturing...not necessarily in that order. If you have any more suggestions for tropes...I am all ears.  
> If no one can come up with anymore I might do some short one shots...not related to any tropes...just one shots of their lives...what do you think?
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
